The Uchiha's and The Bathhouse
by Those-carrots
Summary: What possessed Itachi to tag along with Shisui for some 'fun? Itachi would never know. How they had ended up in a vent just above the female portion of the bathhouses? Itachi would never know. Does Itachi have a chance with a certain pink haired medic? who might I add, was the person they were ease dropping on. Hm, maybe. SakuraxItachi Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

***Sequel coming soon.**

* * *

"Shisui, I don't think this is apropriate.", wait..."Scratch that, this isn't apropriate at all.",

"Shush.. Itachi-kun, I know even you'd like a peak, I mean look at all that ass.",

Itachi's face twitched slightly in frustration. How he'd gotten himself into such a situation as this, Itachi would never know, and he was supposed to be a genius.

Let's explain exactly where Itachi and his idiotic, self absorbed, mentally distrubed, perverted cousin, were. It's a new low for even Shisui, but the two Uchiha prodigoes were currently in the vents of the bath house. The female's side of the bathing house to be much more specific. They were peaking through a small hole in the iron ac vents.

And there was no doubt in Itachi's mind that if him and his...cousin, weren't as skilled as they were they'd have been caught. Itachi let out and inaudible sigh.

Note, never go out for a little 'fun' with Shisui. Why the Uchiha-heir agreed to following him Itachi would never know.

"Ohh shit Itachi, you don't know what you're missing. This blond haired girl just entered the room with just a towel... Hehe... She's going to have to remove it soon.",

Shisui watched the blond haired woman sit down on one of the benches, towel still covering all of her... Areas.

"Just a peak Itachi...Sometimes you need to live.", Shisui turned his head to his cousin a goofy smile prone on his features.

"Am I not living, Shisui?", was his reply.

"Not what I meant...",

"Hm.", Itachi decided to end the conversation there, he had no intentions of speaking to his cousin for along time.

"Oh... I know what'll make you interested..Itachi-kun.",

Shisui's eyes were glowing with pride, what did he have up his selves? Itachi attempted to ignore is immature older cousin. Nothing good came from listening to Shisui.

"Oh yeah, I know a little secret of yours...", Itachi's patience was limited, he turned to his cousin and narrowed his eyes.

"I know you have a little...Thing... For a certain pink haired kunoichi.", Shisui turned his gaze back to the little peep whole. Itachi could feel his smile from behind his annoying head.

"What exactly are you talking about?", he questioned.

"Yeah I know little cousin, don't deny.", Shisui rebuked. Itachi closed his eyes in frustration.

"Anyways, that yellow haired nice piece of ass, happens to be the best female friend of that pink haired team-mate of your little bitch ass brother.", _Reminder: Kill Shisui, and dump his remains in river._ "I'm not ganna lie though, that pink haired shinobi is a hot one also, and she'll probably be here any moment by the looks of it.",

Itachi sighed, how exactly did Shisui know so much.

"I bet you're wondering how I knew of your secret.",

Well then...

Itachi just starred on impassively.

"Remember that little spar we had a while back?",

Oh how could he forget? Shisui had countered Itachi's genjutsu with his much more impressive one. as a result Itachi was been trapped in the genjutsu for about 4 days straight. -Itachi had no other way to escape considering that his genjutsu as ametur in ... 7 seconds rather, in reality. But of course in the Tsukuyomi, time and space are totally altered. Itachi wasn't exactly tortured in the Tsukuyomi, it was more like he was confined into a small space and left there, for 4 days.

"Hm."

Shisui was the only Shinobi that could pull that off, considering that that's the only ability of his that surpassed that of Itachi's... Besides the Body flicker technique. Sooo only two...

"That was funny as shit by the way. Ha Anyways, I scrolled through your mind searching through anything I found entertaining.", Itachi watched Shisui yet again back up from the hole to glance back at his younger cousin.

"Well, I sort of browsed through your thoughts.", Itachi raised his right eyebrow at his cousin.

"One of which protaining to the pink haired Jouin, yeah your interest with her.",

Itachi was, as you could say, bagged.

"Hm", was all he could respond, knowing that Shisui had caught himred handed.

The genjutsu master raised a finger, as he gazed back at the females changing. "And here enters the blossom.", Itachi sighed again, he really had no desire to stick his eye through the circle in the ceiling to look at individuals of the opposite sex change. It did excite him in any way, shape, or form.

"Oh ho... We got some action her...the blonde and miss pinky are taking off their hindrances to my eyes. Itachi I know you'd love to see this.",

"I would not indulge in such things, Shisui.",

The perverted Uchiha didn't respond as he gazed at the femals in the back hoouse, in pure awe.

Itachi wanted to roll his eyes again. He just wanted nothing more than to leave, leave this place. Anyways, there were a bunch of weapons at home that needed polishing, and they were just sitting there piling up with dust.. -Itachi has a simple life outside of the Anbu-.

"Damn..they went into the tub... That was pretty intense though.", Shisui turned to his younger cousin.

"I think I'll ask that blonde out. And show her a good time..",

Shaking his bed he sat back in the larger than needed air vent. Maybe he could just simply leave this very moment. That could be the only logical thing to do in this situation.

"...come on forehead...",

Now what exactly was that?

"Oh now I know you can't resist, Itachi-kun.",

Shit...

* * *

Sakura had no intentions if having this type of conversation with Ino today. Girl talk as she called it. Truthfully the pink haired beauty was absolutely tired from her day at the hospital, healing and caring for the injured Shinobi of this village was stressful and took a lot out of her. So at this point Sakura just felt like relaxing in the nice warm hot tub.

Unfortunately for her, Ino would have no such thing..

"...Oh come on forehead, just tell meeeee.",

"No.", she told the blond pig bluntly. It might have sounded cruel, but oh well, she needed to mind her own business sometimes.

"Sakura...why are you so tense? Like somtimes you jsut need to relaxe.",

Was she not relaxing?

"Pig I am relaxing, I just spent 9 hours at the hospital. I don't always feel like gossiping about men.",

Ino's eye balged in shock.

"Forehead, we may never have a chance like this, alone... To talk about guys ever again!",

Sakura raised a pink eyebrow at her blond best friend.

"We could _always _talk about guys. You're being so unreasonable.",

"You don't understand, here we won't have worry about anyone else budding in our god damn business.",

Well should couldn't argue with logic..no matter how absurd it sounded... She began to sink back into the warm water.

"Well, Neji no doubt. ...Lee, is nice and all but, he's sort of a...creep.", Sakura answered Ino's question from earlier, which were on the lines of 'Who'd rather date, Rock Lee or Neji. There was no competition, Neji was as most people would say a pretty boy, or handsome rather.

"Right, maybe I should've gave another comparison.", Ino, replied awkwardly.

"Yeah...", Sakura scratched the back of her head.

"But he's a real nice guy...",

"Yeah, real nice", Sakura replied equally as awkwardly, remembering Lee's personality.

"Changing subject... Hm let's see. Shikumaru or Naruto?", Ino gazed at her pink haired friend interest feeling her smile.

Sakura glared.

"Don't get me wrong, I love Naruto like a brother, buuuuutttt...Shikumaru...definitely Shikumaru.",

...

"Really? Naruto's become such a hunk over the years. And not to meantion his awesome blond hair.",

"But didn't you used to have a thing for Shikumaru?", Sakura brought up.

"Yeah, but that was when we were genin. He's like a brother to me now...",

"Same with Naruto, he's like a little brother to me... An extremely annoying, but sweet brother.", Sakura let out a soft chuckle at this.

"Alright let's kick this up a notch, hmmm?",

Sakura just shrugged allowing her sore tired body to soak in the nice warm water.

"There are just so many good looking men to choose from... But we're going to start at the top.",

Sakura raised a pink eyebrow at the blond woman.

"The top?", She asked

"Yes the too.", Ino let out proudly

Sakura sunk even lower into the tub, Ino still starred from the other side.

"So what's on the top?",

Ino smiled devilishly.

"I think you mean. 'Whom's on the top?',",

Annoying, and outgoing, two words that described Ino.

"Alright pig. The top of what?", Sakura questioned, still not catching on. "Great looking guys of course.", was Ino's reply.

Oh man. Sakura didn't feel like having this conversation what so ever. She was tired... She could barley keep her eyelids open at the moment. Ino was just that type of girl who just wanted to know all your opinions, no matter how big or small the subject, she had to know.

"So who's on the top, exactly?",

It took Ino no time at all to answer that.

"The Uchiha prodigies Obviously.",

Oh she should have guessed. Ino let a gergous smirk spread across her face. Let's straightent this out. Who are the Uchiha prodgies? You ask... Well when the blond says Uchiha prodigies she means... yup you guessed it. Shisui, Itachi, and Sasuke Uchiha... although Itachi and Shisui were much more famous through out the ninja world, and not to mention the top rankings of Anbu.

"I should have guessed..", Sakura let out moving a bit farther away from Ino.

"You're damn straight... It's only what I'd expect from my best friend, I knee that big forehead of yours would do you good some day...", the blonde sunk down in the water as if she was relaxing.

"Well I've gotten this far, I guess it's been doing me real good.", Sakura told . Not caring as much as she did on a usual basic Sakura felt herself drifting away as the sandman did his work on her. She was tired, like extremely tired, her whole body ached and she longed for her bed, but for some lame reason, -Sakura's starting to question her sanity- she had decided to tag along with Ino to the bath houses.

Her eyelids began to close, the water really was soothing, though it didn't beat the comforts of her own bed.

"Soo...",

Sakura opened her tiny eyelids to reveal tired emerald green eyes. Which also revealed a certain naked blond haired best friend dangerously close to her. Had she been that close before?

"Sasuke 1- 10",

There just was no avoid this was there...

"ehh.. Pardon?", she asked tiredley.

"Rate Sasuke 1 - 10.",

She really asked Sakura to rate one of her bestfriends? Ugh...It's probably what she should have expected. And said said friends boobs were all in the cherry blossom's face.

"Ino... I don't see Sasuke in that way anymore.", She protested.

"Oh come on Sakura it's rating him, it's not like I'm asking you about his di-", Ino was cut off by Sakura's yell. "ALRIGHT! Enough has been said...you truly are a pig.",

"Forehead, I'm waiting...", she said ignoring the last part.

Sakura let out a loud sigh. Maybe she could make a run for it, a quick dash for straight for her apartment, and from there to her nice, comfy bed. Sakura actually considered this, weighing her options however she found doing such a thing impossible.

Ugh, Ino wasn't someone to give up easily. There was only one possible thing to do right now.

"Errhh...seven", Sakura replied her friend still extremely close to her

"Seven?", the blond asked.

"Yes, seven... Now could you please get your breasts from out my face?", Sakura glared at Ino as she plopped herself back down into the hot water, a few inches away from Sakura.

Ino began.

"Only seven? You would think you say at-least an 8 or 9, sheesh Sakura.",

Sakura yawned.

"I just don't see him as that attractive anymore.", Ino shook her head sideways at her pink hair friend.

"Hmmm really?",

"Yes really... He's like a brother to me.",

Ino was a stubborn individual indeed. Never ever did she give in.

"I find that quite hard to believe.",

"Well you better believe it, PIG!", Sakura insisted

"Since when did you become Naruto? Forehead.", Ino rebutted sticking her tongue out in a playful manner.

"Oh Shut the hell up blonde.", Sakura growled, giving her friend the finger.

* * *

"Oh, I'm going to have a nose bleed. She's so God damn gorgeous, I have to get to know her.",

Itachi had man the worst mistake of his life. And he rarely made mistakes, he was a human. But why did he agree to coming into the bathhouse with Shisui. They hadn't even brought any towels or any swimming gear so Itachi should have seen it as strange. But It hadn't clicked, he must've been brain dead earlier.

Ugh, he truly was only human, no matter how hard he tried to convince himself, Itachi was only human. No more no less, a full fledge human being. Most people saw him as an emotionless perfect...machine you could say. The prodigy, the child who had been promoted to Anbu captain at the age of 13. But he was undoubtably a human.

On another note, yes, if you're wondering yes... Itachi does have some type of interest for the pink haired emerald green eyed teammate of his foolish little brother. Just some interest, minimal at best.

It was curiosity, that had developed this interest, curiosity in her power, curiosity in Her psyche.

"Now I know she's my soul-mate, Itachi-Kun.",

Itachi didn't reply, but instead starred impassively. Oh he was angry at his old cousin. Following the Uchiha rule book, Itachi never showed his emotions. But He was secretly plotting to murder and then decapitate his older cousin, both with a smile of satisfaction.

"And that pink haired girl has a bit of an nice ass, also.",

Itachi gave Shisui a deadly glare. Shisui turned to his cousin, his face saddening in a way. "I'm like jiraiya-sama aren't I?",

Itachi nodded confirming what Shisui had stated. It was no secret that Jiraiya was...What you could call, a pervert.

"I can't help it Itachi, it's like an impulse.", Shisui told him loudly, but soft enough so the females below couldn't here.

Itachi chose to ignore that statement, and went on to think about all his options of killing Shisui and getting away with murder. Genjutsu was no question, Shisui specialized in that. Him and Shisui basically had all the same ninjutsu, except that Shisui hadn't unlocked the susanoo, and probably never would. So using the susanoo on Shisui, despite the how painful it was to control such power for a long period time, would probably be the most fast and efficient way of kill his foolish older cousin.

"Oh shut the hell up blonde...", Itachi heard from the female bathhouse. Were they arguing? And so Itachi decided to listen...or ease drop...

* * *

"Who are you calling a blonde, forehead? At least there are more blonds than pinkets.",

Ino gave her retort from the other side of the tub, a small chuckle escaping from her mouth.

Sakua joined in on the laughter, Ino truly was her best friend. Though it wasn't always that way. They'd been rivals at one point, they completely hated each other, and all because of one Uchiha... Yup Sasuke. The same Sasuke who she didn't find as attractive anymore... Yup.

"How about that oh so devilishly handsome Itachi Uchiha.",

Oh Itachi Uchiha. Where should she begin. Well Sakura barley knows him, barley. But it was true that he was extremely handsome and attractive. He controlled and organizes the Anbu blackops, he was known through out the nation, his most notorious act being the termination of Orochimaru. He was so impressive, and not to mention famous. The only time they ever talked...or interacted together were at his yearly check ups, or if he were injured. They were brief though and he barley acknowledge her...

But it was expected, he was The Great Itachi Uchiha, and Sakura was a nobody. He was amazing, she was average.

She looked up to the Uchiha, he was a bit of inspiration for her, although he probably didn't remember that day. Sakura would hold it close to her heart, and if it weren't for that particular day, this cherry blossom would have quit being a ninja long ago.

"Nine...", she told her blond friend.

"Nine? Out of ten? What! I'd give him no less than 11! His facial features are beyond that of his brother. And his muscular body.", Ino ranted on, a femine squeak escaping her.

Sakura just simply sunk down into the water, her whole body, and most of her jaw to her mouth soaking in the nice warm water. Sakura agreed sighlently.

* * *

***If you were enjoying, sorry for ending it so early, I intended on making it longer, as in I would show Shisui and Itachi's reaction, but I wasn't really sure anyone would like this..**

***But if you did like this one-shot, please review, I'll be sure to write a sequel if I get enough. *Fixing my grammar and spelling errors***

**REVIEW!**


	2. Info!

***Just a quick chapter to inform everyone that the sequel is up and running. If ****you like the original then you'll most likely love the sequel. It's called, 'Conflict in the bathhouse'. Hope you guys enjoy.**


End file.
